


baby, you're a haunted house

by neoncybertron



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Gabriel, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncybertron/pseuds/neoncybertron
Summary: Gabriel is freaking out.His home life is utter trash, which isn't a shocker, but tonight moreso than usual. He turns to the first person he can really think of; Sam Winchester, a.k.a. the guy he miiight have a crush on.It's no big deal. Really.**A/N: This is a companion piece to my previous work, gsa headquarters! Head back and read that if you want context. This is set around chapter 29-30.**





	baby, you're a haunted house

Okay. _Hey, Sam! Sorry to drag your ass out here for me._

No, too cynical. _Hey Sam! Stars are nice out tonight, huh?_

That just reeked of Hallmark. _How are you, Sam?_

No. Stop right there, that's somehow worse. Gabriel decided to forget rehearsing his introduction and instead focus on his surroundings, as cold and dark and generally awful they might be.

Gabriel let out a shaky breath, moving his hands together to try and warm them up. The night really was chilly, but it was okay, because it wasn’t home. At that point, right then, anything was better than home. Gabriel’s eyes wandered up to the windows of the Winchester home, seeing one presumably-bedroom’s lights turn off. He wondered if that one might be Sam’s, though quickly dismissed the thought as kind of creepy.

His hunch was right, however, as Sam exited the house and looked around for a moment before his eyes found Gabriel in the dark and he quickly jogged over to the other boy. “Gabe! Hey,” Sam breathed. “Kind of cold out. Sorry.”

Gabriel waved him off. “Nah, s’all good. Love the cold.” He let out a dry laugh, and Sam’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. Gabriel felt his stomach churn.

“Okay, so, um, I know this area pretty well,” Sam started off, a bit awkwardly, chuckling to look less nervous. “So I was thinking we could maybe go to this abandoned building near here? Dean and I go there sometimes, it’s pretty cool.”

“Wow, Sammy, taking me to commit a crime on the first date? I never knew you were so raunchy,” Gabriel joked, but his tone fell a little flat to betray his lingering upset over his family. However, if Sam picked up on that, he didn’t comment, instead just smiling kind of fondly at Gabriel.

“Well, anyway, I think you’ll like it,” Sam nodded, his voice sincere. He clapped his hands a little, nodding again to himself, and then began to lead the way, Gabriel quickly following after him. It was a little hard for him to keep up, Sam’s height giving him a rather unfair advantage with his awkwardly long gait. Despite his itch to make a jab at Sam for it, or a joke, or something, Gabriel’s anxieties from earlier in the night held tightly on to his heart, and he couldn’t get the words out. It was an uncomfortable feeling.

Sam began rattling off little facts about the area, like what kinds of trees were in that forest and how he and Dean had planted a pecan tree back there as kids and watched it grow until it had been struck by lightning. Gabriel felt a little bad for half-tuning out what Sam was saying, but even though he wasn’t necessarily paying attention to the words, it was just nice to hear him speak. Sam had a soft, gentle voice, and he could tell his tone was changed to be like that as well. The guy was incredibly considerate, and it made Gabriel’s heart feel something he wanted desperately to ignore.

Sam stopped rather suddenly, leading the shorter boy to bump into him, immediately rambling out several “sorry”s as Sam tried to wave it off. Finally, the awkward interaction ended, and Sam cleared his throat before waving a hand out behind him. “So, um… We’re here,” he said, a little nervously, as if this was something private to him that he wanted Gabriel to be impressed by.

Was it?

Gabriel swallowed, pushing away that thought, and his eyes scanned over the building. It was three stories, and every window and door had wood panelling over it, though when he looked closer, one piece of wood looked rather loose. He figured that was the Winchesters’ entryway.

“Uh, it’s an old school. Our dad said it used to function like, forty years ago or something, but they stopped using it because it got water leaks. Or at least, that’s what he says. I looked deeper, and it turns out these two kids did a suicide pact in one of the classrooms, so they closed it out of respect. Anyways, they haven’t torn it down or anything yet, so Dean and I come down here kinda often,” Sam rambled, a fond smile spreading across his face as he spoke.

“It looks really cool,” Gabriel managed, his eyes stuck on Sam’s. There was a lot of excitement and light in them, and as he smiled, the corners crinkled a bit. Quickly, Gabriel cleared his throat, and bounded ahead a few paces. “So! How do we get into Narnia?” he joked, using the humor to pathetically deflect from his own thoughts.

Somehow, it seemed to work on Sam, as the boy chuckled a little. “There’s this one loose wood board. Dean and I kinda, like, hit it open the first time we came here. C’mon, let me show you,” he offered, striding forward towards the window Gabriel had taken note of earlier. The wooden board creaked a little as Sam pushed it aside, and the boy stepped into the building from there rather gracefully. He held the board open still for Gabriel to come through, and once they were both inside, he carefully shut it back up.

“Wow. I love being able to see, Sammy,” Gabriel remarked dryly, as all the light in the building vanished with the closing of the board. However, Sam didn’t seem perturbed, letting out a small laugh as he shifted downwards towards the floor, feeling around for a moment, before finding two flashlights. He turned one on, handing the other to Gabriel. “Dean and I leave a couple of these inside so we can look around.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows rose as he took the flashlight, fidgeting with it for a moment before turning it on and accidentally flashing it right in Sam’s face. He laughed at that, Sam immediately shutting his eyes and making a disgusted-looking face. “Dude,” the taller boy grumbled, rubbing his eyes. “Sorry. Couldn’t see,” Gabriel snickered, moving the light around to look at the walls. Several rows of lockers lined the walls, with a few breaks in between for doors and the occasional water fountain. The wallpaper was crumbling off, and the ceiling didn’t fare much better. “This place is a total train wreck,” he murmured.

“Yeah. It definitely is. But I think it’s pretty cool,” Sam agreed, walking up beside the other boy. Gabriel looked around a moment more before turning to look at Sam. “Well, this is your cool hideout. Lead the way.”

Sam broke out in a grin, nodding. “Follow me,” he said quickly, and began to walk. Gabriel did as he said, and the two continued down the rather long hallway before turning to a corner and finding the staircase. Sam waved him over towards that direction and started up the stairs, waiting for Gabriel to catch up before completely surfacing at the next floor.

The composition of the second floor was similar to the first. There were a lot of rows of lockers, again, and several classrooms. “You wanna see the room where… _it_ … happened?” Sam asked in a whisper, and Gabriel hesitated before nodding. The taller boy broke out in a grin and started to walk again, leading them to a classroom the next hallway over. The door was unlike most of the others in the school, in that it looked like they had attempted to board it up or close it until the Winchesters came around. Gabriel almost let out a snicker at that; of course those two would stick their noses into some closed-off room where a couple kids died.

...That was actually really morbid, now that he thought it over.

Sam waved him over again, breaking Gabriel out of his thoughts, as the taller boy slowly pushed open the classroom door to purposefully build suspense. It worked, as Gabriel let out a frustrated huff, “Just open it already!”

Laughing, Sam conceded, pushing it open all the way. Inside, the classroom actually didn’t look all that different from any others, aside from being in even more disrepair. There were a few dark spots on the floor - blood, Gabriel assumed - and when he looked harder, he saw a couple torn-off slips of police tape in a corner. Other than those small bits of detail, nothing else could really have indicated what occurred in that room.

Gabriel let out a low whistle, looking over at Sam. “This where you take all the boys?” he joked, and Sam elbowed him in the side playfully. “No. Um, actually… Only Dean and I have ever been in here. At least, that either of us know of.”

It was suddenly a little hard to breathe as the words sunk in. Sam had invited Gabriel to his personal hideout, a place he’d never shown to anyone else but his brother.

Damn.

“You’re quite the charmer,” Gabriel deflected with a joke, his usual. To this, Sam rolled his eyes, replying, “Yeah, well, you know, I do get all the guys by showing them abandoned murder schools.” For a moment, the two stared at each other, Gabriel’s eyes somewhat afraid and questioning but ultimately longing, and Sam’s full of so many emotions that Gabriel didn’t even know where to begin. The moment ended abruptly when Gabriel cleared his throat, looking to the floor. “Well, um, I dunno about you, but my legs are sore, so I’m gonna sit down now,” he declared, shifting over against a far wall and plopping down to the floor.

A moment passed before Sam joined him, almost hitting his head on the windowsill above as he did. “Shut up,” Sam mumbled as Gabriel began to laugh, but he couldn’t hide the smile creeping up on his face. He held it for a moment as the two sat in silence, but it slowly dropped.

Sam spoke hesitantly, “You wanna talk about what happened?”

Gabriel tensed a little, but mostly, he just felt numb to it all. He nodded slowly, and worried his lip for a moment, thinking of what to say. “It’s just… always like this. Michael fucks up, and Lucifer blows up on him. Lucifer fucks up, and Michael gets on his ass about it. Or worse, gets Dad on his ass. And _someone_ always tries to play mediator; me, or Cas. And every time, we always get hurt.” Gabriel stopped himself as he felt a sob rising up his throat, taking in a breath before continuing. “Once… when I was eleven, I tried to stop one of their fights. I - ...Lucifer punched me in the stomach. Michael… Michael got really mad, and he forced Lucifer out of the house. We didn’t see him again for a week.”

The two were silent, Gabriel looking to the floor to avoid Sam’s gaze. He didn't want to look him in the eyes and see pity. Everyone else pitied him; if Sam did the same he honestly felt that he break down on the spot.

“I kinda understand,” Sam spoke up, catching Gabriel completely off guard.

“...You do?” he asked hesitantly.

Sam nodded. “Yeah. That's kinda how it gets with my dad. Usually I fight with him, and Dean tries to fix it and it just gets a lot worse. Or, vice versa. And then, Dad drinks himself to sleep and acts like nothing happened the next day.”

Gabriel was silent for a moment, pondering. Then, he said, “We sure are the poster children for dysfunctional families, huh?”

A little chuckle was all that escaped Sam's lips then, and Gabriel found himself smiling despite everything. Slowly, hesitantly, he leaned his head onto Sam's shoulder. When the other boy didn't protest, he relaxed there, closing his eyes. Despite the somewhat awkward position, Gabriel found himself comfortable there, with Sam, in closeness.

That line of thinking didn't even shock him anymore.

Sam rested his head on top of Gabriel's, a little bit, and the boy let out a contented sigh. They were silent, but it wasn't unnatural. Quite the opposite, really.

They fell into a calm sleep, together.


End file.
